


Краткий сценарий Стар Трек: Возмездие

by Opium



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На сайте кино-говно.ком одно время выкладывали сокращенные сценарии Матрицы, ВК и так далее. Прекрасные были времена...</p>
<p> Это целое направление и своя атмосфера. Собственно, сокращенного сценария Стар Трека нет. Потому и написалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краткий сценарий Стар Трек: Возмездие

КИНОТЕАТР:  
ТРУ ТРЕКЕРЫ:  
Ууу, ну посмотрим, что тут наснимали всякие Абрамсы,  
стопудов ведь все переврут и будет не по канону.  
  
ВНОВЬ ОБРАЩЕННЫЕ ТРЕКЕРЫ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ АБРАМСА:  
УИИИ ДЖЕЙ ДЖЕЙ СНЯЛ НОВЫЙ СТАР ТРЕК!! УИИИИ!  
АБРАМС ЛАПОЧКА! ДЖЕЙДЖЕЙЧИК ГЕНИЙ!!!  
СТАР ТРЕК РУЛИТ!! А что такое фазеры?  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Блин, сейчас снова будет ужасная челка,  
но зато ушки как у эльфа, и эти его брови..  
На что только ни приходится ходить, чтоб  
посмотреть на лапочку Зака. Хоть он и гей.  
  
  
Играет ТА САМАЯ музыка.  
  
ВСЕ:  
ООООООО, НУ ЩАС БУДЕТ!  
  
Место: какая-то планета  
  
ЧУВАК В СИНЕМ убегает от АЛЬБИНОСОВ по КРАСНОМУ ЛЕСУ.  
внезапно появляется  
  
ДИКИЙ ЗВЕРЬ:  
АРРРРРРР!!!  
  
ЧУВАК В СИНЕМ:  
Пиу-пиу!  
  
ДИКИЙ ЗВЕРЬ падает,из-за его спины появляется КАРЛ УРБАН.  
ЧУВАК В СИНЕМ:  
  
(превращается в КРИСА ПАЙНА)  
Ёма, народ!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН И КАРЛ УРБАН  
эпично прыгают с обрыва  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
УИИИИИИИИИ!  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
У меня роль без эмоций, и мне надо лезть в  
уебищный костюм, поэтому я буду  
просто тупо бубнить и занудствовать весь фильм,  
все равно на это кино приходит туча телочек только чтобы полюбоваться на меня.  
Но в конце покажу, какой я красавчик!  
  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Какой уебищный костюм! Но Закари все равно красавчик.  
  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО СПАСАЕТ ПЛАНЕТУ АЛЬБИНОСОВ  
  
КРИС ПАЙН СПАСАЕТ ЗАКАРИ КУНТО  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
(Тупо бубнит).  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Ёма, мы тя спасли внатуре, ты чо!  
Блин, а кто-нибудь занимался  
проработкой характера моего персонажа? Кажется,  
ему четырнадцать лет по развитию.  
  
АБРАМС:  
Заткнись, и делай смазливую рожу.  
Все деньги и время ушли на проработку другого персонажа.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Какого??  
  
АБРАМС:  
Сейчас покажу.  
  
Место:  
ЗЕМЛЯ, ЛОНДОН  
  
Семья полулегальных, но пробившихся в жизни мигрантов  
СТРАДАЕТ.  
  
МИГРАНТ:  
Ну как всегда, если второстепенный  
персонаж, так либо негр, либо индус, либо метис.  
А еще говорят, что расизма нет.  
  
ВЫСОКИЙ ЗАГАДОЧНЫЙ КОНЬ В ПЛАЩЕ:  
Это сценария нет.  
Хочешь, я исполню любое твое индусское желание?  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАГАДОЧНОГО ГЕРОЯ:  
ОБОЖЕ ДАААААААААААА!!! *массово кончают на задних рядах*  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Ооо, а это кто такой??  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ПАЙНА:  
Так, кажется, начался фильм.  
Кажется. Ой. А кто это такой?  
  
ИГРАЕТ ОЧЕНЬ ТРЕВОЖНАЯ МУЗЫКА  
  
МИГРАНТ:  
Оу воу, палехчи. У тебя что, собственная музыкальная тема?  
Ты важный персонаж? А что у тебя с лицом?  
  
ВЫСОКИЙ ЗАГАДОЧНЫЙ КОНЬ В ПЛАЩЕ:  
Абрамс зажал сценарий, гнида,  
так что я сам про себя ничего не знаю толком,  
приходится использовать навыки актерского мастерства  
и делать загадочное лицо,  
чтобы зрители думали ВСЯКОЕ.  
  
МИГРАНТ:  
Валяй, исполняй мои желания.  
  
ВЫСОКИЙ ЗАГАДОЧНЫЙ КОНЬ В ПЛАЩЕ:  
Ок, но в следующей сцене ты умрешь.  
  
МИГРАНТ:  
Бля. А говорили, первым в голливудских фильмах умирает негр или азиат.  
  
Место:  
ЗЕМЛЯ, САН-ФРАНЦИСКО  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Ну все ништяк, я выбил себе отличную командировку на всю  
жизнь с нехилыми суточными.  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Не так быстро! Я настучал на тебя, потому что сам  
не знаю почему.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Ну ты и мудак.  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Это оскорбление?  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Нет, блять, это любовное признание.  
  
АБРАМС:  
О! А это идея!  
  
СЛЕШЕРЫ:  
ОООООООО!!!! А ЭТО ИДЕЯ!!!!  
  
ТРУ ТРЕКЕРЫ:  
Мать вашу, опять двадцать пять.  
  
Место:  
ЗЕМЛЯ, ЛОНДОН  
  
ЗАГАДОЧНЫЙ КОНЬ  
делает загадочные вещи, показывая загадочные части тела.  
  
СЛЕШЕРЫ:  
Оооо, а это идея!  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
А это кино не такое уж и скучное!  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ПАЙНА:  
Кажется, мы перестаем быть поклонницами ПАЙНА!  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАГАДОЧНОГО ГЕРОЯ:  
То ли еще будет!!!  
  
МИГРАНТ  
мешает колу с ментос, и  
ВНЕЗАПНО ВЗРЫВАЕТСЯ БИБЛИОТЕКА  
  
Место:  
ЗЕМЛЯ, САН-ФРАНЦИСКО  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Закари, ты противный!  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Нет, это ты шалунишка!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Стукач!  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Это оскорбление?  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Нет, блять, любовное признание.  
  
АБРАМС:  
А это идея! Черт, надо это все-таки записать.  
  
СЛЕШЕРЫ:  
И выложить в сеть!  
  
Появляется РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР  
  
ЗРИТЕЛИ СТАРШЕ 20 ЛЕТ:  
УАУ РОБОКОП!! НУ ОН СЕЙЧАС ВСЕМ НАВЕШАЕТ ЛЮЛЕЙ!  
  
АБРАМС:  
Не угадали, не угадали, ах, какой я ловкий и хитрый!  
  
РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР:  
Деточки, это «жжжжж» неспроста,  
кто деньги спер, тот и старушку пришил. То есть я хотел сказать,  
поймайте мне этого КОНЯ В ПАЛЬТО.  
Давайте для краткости будем звать его ДЖОН ХАРРИСОН.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Уау, какой красавчик.  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Больше, больше крупных планов ХАРРИСОНА!!  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ПАЙНА:  
ПОКАЖИ НАМ ЕГО ПОЛНОСТЬЮ!!!!  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Блять.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Блять.  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАГАДОЧНОГО ГЕРОЯ:  
А мы предупреждали!!  
  
АБРАМС:  
Крупных планов? Пожалуйста.  
  
ВНЕЗАПНО ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ХАРРИСОН, СПОКОЙНО РАССТРЕЛИВАЕТ ВСЕХ И ВСЯ, УБИВАЯ ДЕЙСТВУЮЩЕЕ ЛИЦО, С КОТОРЫМ У КРИСА ПАЙНА  
ЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНАЯ СВЯЗЬ  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Пиу-пиу! То есть я хотел сказать, ну все, пиздец теперь.  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Да уж не то слово.  
  
ХАРРИСОН:  
(использует навыки актерского мастерства и ведет себя во всех отношениях КРУТО)  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Ай файнд ю энд ай кил ю! Я тут самый крутой!  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
(приподнимает бровь, сохраняя губки бантиком)  
  
САЙМОН ПЕГГ:  
Моего героя никто не помнит, но я еще устрою вам всем  
приключение с нейтронным кремом и перемещениями.  
Я видел сценарий. Так что ну нахуй, с вами я не полечу.  
  
ЭЛИС ИВ:  
А Я ПОЛЕЧУ!!  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
А то что за нахуй?  
  
АБРАМС:  
Смысловой нагрузки она не несет,  
но ее прелести в кожаном белье привлекут пару-тройку прыщавых  
пацанов, ЦЫЦ!  
  
РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР:  
Сынок, и ракеточки вот не забудьте, новенькие, с пылу, с жару!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Какие же все милые, добрые, отзывчивые люди!  
  
ВСЕ ЛЕТЯТ В ГОСТИ К ХАРРИСОНУ.  
ВНЕЗАПНО ЛОМАЕТСЯ ДВИЖОК КОРАБЛЯ.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Поехали на сафари по вражеской планете!  
Блин, Абрамс, серьезно?  
  
АБРАМС:  
Так надо. Езжайте.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН, ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО, КРАСИВАЯ ЧЕРНОКОЖАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА В ВИДЕ ЗОИ САЛДАНЫ И АКТЕРЫ СОТОГО ПЛАНА ВЫЛЕТАЮТ НА ПЛАНЕТУ.  
  
ВРАЖЕСКИЕ КОРАБЛИ:  
Ага, суки, думали, это туризм? Как бы не так.  
  
КРАСИВАЯ ЧЕРНОКОЖАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА В ВИДЕ ЗОИ САЛДАНЫ:  
Я умею говорить с туземцами!  
  
ВРАЖЕСКИЕ КАПИТАНЫ ВРАЖЕСКИХ КОРАБЛЕЙ:  
Твой акцент отвратителен! Придется тебя убить.  
  
ВНЕЗАПНО ДЖОН ХАРРИСОН:  
Таки кто тут бочку катит на акцент выпускников Хогвартса?  
  
РАССТРЕЛИВАЕТ ИЗ ПЫЛЕСОСА ВСЕХ ТУЗЕМЦЕВ И ВРАЖЕСКИЕ КОРАБЛИ.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
(в ахуе зависает)  
Боже, вживую он еще более прекрасен!!  
  
ПОКЛОННИЦЫ ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО, КРИСА ПАЙНА И ЗАГАДОЧНОГО ГЕРОЯ:  
ААААААААААААААААААА!  
*массово кончают*  
  
ДЖОН ХАРРИСОН:  
Кажется, РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР вам передавал для меня новенькие,  
свежЕ, сладкЕ, ракеты?  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
(фангерлит, задыхается, не в состоянии заговорить с кумиром)  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Блять. Теперь точно пиздец нашим фандомам.  
Да, передавал.  
  
ДЖОН ХАРРИСОН:  
Ну, где?  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
На корабле. Полетели с нами. Полетишь?  
А можно тебя потрогать? Какая у тебя белая кожа!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН ТРОГАЕТ ДЖОНА ХАРРИСОНА, НЕКОНТРОЛИРУЕМО ВПАДАЕТ В ФАНАТСКУЮ ИСТЕРИКУ  
  
ДЖОН ХАРРИСОН:  
Где-то я это уже видел...  
  
ВСЕ ПЕРЕНОСЯТСЯ НА КОРАБЛЬ СО СЛОМАННЫМ ДВИЖКОМ  
  
ДЖОН ХАРРИСОН:  
Стеклянная тюрьма? Ну-ну, ну-ну.. кажется, где-то я это уже видел.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
(уставившись не мигая на ХАРРИСОНА)  
Что? Где? Аааа, да. Дадада...  
  
АБРАМС:  
Черт, кажется, придется достать сценарий, иначе это все уйдет не в ту степь.  
  
СЛЕШЕРЫ:  
ООО А ЭТО ИДЕЯ!!!  
  
ТРУ ТРЕКЕРЫ:  
АБРАМС, мать твою!! Сделай милость!  
  
АБРАМС:  
Ой, бля... вам не понравится это, ребят.  
  
ВНЕЗАПНО  
ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ, ЧТО ДЖОН ХАРРИСОН ЭТО БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ, КОТОРЫЙ ХАН, КОТОРЫЙ СПАЛ ТРИСТА ЛЕТ, КОТОРОГО РАЗБУДИЛ МАРКУС, КОТОРЫЙ ХОЧЕТ РАЗВЯЗАТЬ ВОЙНУ, КОТОРЫЙ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛ КОМАНДУ ХАНА, КОТОРАЯ СПИТ В КРИОКАПСУЛАХ, КОТОРЫЕ В РАКЕТАХ, КОТОРЫЕ МАРКУС ПОДЛОЖИЛ ПАЙНУ.  
  
ВСЕ:  
Бля. Серьезно?  
  
ТРУ ТРЕКЕРЫ:  
АБРАМС, СУКА!! ТЫ ЗА ЭТО ОТВЕТИШЬ!!  
  
АБРАМС:  
Вот это поворот!! Я сам от себя охуел, какой я талантливый!  
  
ВНОВЬ ОБРАЩЕННЫЕ ТРЕКЕРЫ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ АБРАМСА:  
Джейджейчик, красавчик!!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Теперь я все понял. КАМБЕРБЕТЧ, ты классный парень, хоть и англичанин.  
  
ВСЕ:  
БЛЯЯЯЯ!! СЕРЬЕЗНО?!?! ОН ЖЕ ТЕРРОРИСТ!!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
А теперь давайте все дружно посмотрим на комок меха,  
ЭТО ВАЖНО.  
  
КАРЛ УРБАН:  
Я уже ни черта не понимаю,  
что за цирк творится, АБРАМС, козел,  
я больше с тобой не работаю.  
  
АБРАМС:  
Ой, я весь испугался!!  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
А скажут, скажут, что я был с ПАЙНОМ заодно.  
Надо подальше от него держаться, вдруг это заразно?  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ:  
(использует суперпупер навыки охуительного актерского мастерства и погружает  
своим голосом весь зал в состояние эйфории, и никто не запоминает, о чем он говорит)  
  
ЖЕНСКАЯ ПОЛОВИНА ЗАЛА:  
Теперь мы все камбербичез!! Черт возьми, он еще и талантливый!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Блин, а я думал наша халтурка прокатит, как и в  
предыдущий раз.  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Не ты один, умник.  
  
ВНЕЗАПНО ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР НА СУПЕР НАВОРОЧЕННОМ МАЖОРНОМ КОРАБЛЕ:  
АГА, СУКИ, НЕ ЖДАЛИ?!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
А ты откуда взялся?  
  
АБРАМС:  
(листая сценарий)  
Вот и мне интересно.  
  
РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР НА СУПЕР НАВОРОЧЕННОМ МАЖОРНОМ КОРАБЛЕ:  
Ракеточки!! Сынок, ути-пути!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
А у нас тут пополнение в команде, БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ.  
А, да, и еще АБРАМС сценарий нашел  
  
РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР НА СУПЕР НАВОРОЧЕННОМ МАЖОРНОМ КОРАБЛЕ:  
Ну, придется вас за это убить.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
ЧТО?! ПОЧЕМУ?!  
  
РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР НА СУПЕР НАВОРОЧЕННОМ МАЖОРНОМ КОРАБЛЕ:  
(буравит взглядом Абрамса)  
Вот и мне интересно.  
  
АБРАМС:  
(лихорадочно листает сценарий, машет рукой чтоб продолжали)  
  
САЙМОН ПЕГГ:  
Моего героя опять все забыли, но я еще устрою вам всем  
приключение с нейтронным кремом и перемещениями.  
Я видел сценарий. Так что давайте, все сюда, на МАЖОРНЫЙ КОРАБЛЬ!  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ:  
Хоть один трезвомыслящий человек нашелся.  
И да, этот корабль мой. Он такой крутой, потому что у  
него руль СПРАВА, ведь я англичанин, черт возьми.  
  
САЙМОН ПЕГГ:  
И я тоже типа почти. Потому мы хоть что-то сечем в этом бедламе.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
(фангерлит еще больше)  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ:  
Чтобы оправдать свою крутоту, мне придется сделать ЭПИЧНЫЙ ПАФОСНЫЙ И ПИЗДЕЦ ОПАСНЫЙ ФИНТ УШАМИ В КОСМОСЕ  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Можно мне с тобой, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ И КРИС ПАЙН ДЕЛАЮТ ЭПИЧНЫЙ ПАФОСНЫЙ И ПИЗДЕЦ ОПАСНЫЙ ФИНТ УШАМИ В КОСМОСЕ  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
УИИИИИИИ!  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
У меня роль без эмоций, и в самом начале  
на меня напялили уебищный костюм,  
но пора прекращать дуться и занудствовать весь фильм,  
ведь если что-нибудь не предпринять,  
на меня больше никто не будет смотреть.  
Пора показать, какой я красавчик!  
ОХУЕЙТЕ ВСЕ, У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ СОТОВЫЙ НОМЕР ЛЕОНАРДА НИМОЯ!  
  
ЗВОНИТ ЛЕОНАРДУ НИМОЮ КАК РАЗ ПЛЮНУТЬ  
  
ЛЕОНАРД НИМОЙ:  
Опаньки, здарова. Чо как?  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
Ты в курсе, что нас тут всех уделывает  
какой-то киберпанч, а АБРАМС ни бельмеса в сценарии?  
  
ЛЕОНАРД НИМОЙ:  
Удивил. Лол. Ха-ха. Лошары.  
В общем, слушай сюда.  
  
ЛЕОНАРД НИМОЙ ДЕЛИТСЯ МУДРОСТЬЮ С КУИНТО.  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО ДЕЛИТСЯ МУДРОСТЬЮ С КАРЛОМ УРБАНОМ.  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ И КРИС ПАЙН КОНЧАЮТ ДЕЛАТЬ ЭПИЧНЫЙ ПАФОСНЫЙ И ПИЗДЕЦ ОПАСНЫЙ ФИНТ УШАМИ В КОСМОСЕ И ВСТРЕЧАЮТ САЙМОНА ПЕГГА НА СУПЕР НАВОРОЧЕННОМ МАЖОРНОМ КОРАБЛЕ С ПРАВЫМ РУЛЕМ  
  
САЙМОН ПЕГГ:  
Здарова, бывалые.  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ:  
И вам не хворать. Пошли раздавать пиздюли тому, кто увел мою праворульную тачилу.  
  
ИДУТ РАЗДАВАТЬ ПИЗДЮЛЕЙ. РАЗДАЛИ ДО САМОЙ РУБКИ, ГДЕ СИДИТ РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР.  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
(подмигивает САЙМОНУ ПЕГГУ)  
  
САЙМОНА ПЕГГА ПЕРЕДЕРГИВАЕТ, И ОН ВСТРЕЛИВАЕТ В КАМБЕРБЕТЧА  
  
САЙМОН ПЕГГ:  
ЧОРДТ!!!  
  
РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР:  
Сынок!  
  
КРИС ПАЙН:  
Слушай, это уже нездоровая тенденция, ты задолбал меня так называть.  
Я же не мальчик, в конце-то концов!  
Дай порулить. Ну дай порулить!  
  
РОБОКОП УЭЛЛЕР:  
Не дам!  
  
КАМБЕРБЕТЧ  
(вставая)  
Да вы охренели, что за наглые американцы, мою тачку делить!  
  
КАМБЕРБЕТЧ ОТВЕШИВАЕТ ЛЮЛЕЙ ВСЕМ ОСТАВШИМСЯ И ВЫХОДИТ НА СВЯЗЬ С ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО.  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ:  
Хуй разбери пойми ваш сценарий, товарищ АБРАМС, но  
я вообще рад с вами работать, и вы все тут такие милые люди...  
  
АБРАМС:  
И не проси, больше экранного времени не дам. У тебя и так лимит почти исчерпан,  
в сумме твоих реплик должно быть восемь на весь фильм.  
В своем Шерлоке маячь и трепись, а у меня вон, семеро по лавкам, да  
еще и ЭЛИС ИВ фразы требует.  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ:  
Блять!! Жлобы американцы.  
Короче, к делу. Я злой и страшный серый вол..  
Мать твою. Одно расстройство с этими голливудами.  
Я террорист, отдай ракеты, сука.  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО:  
ОПАНЬКИ! Вот это ПОВОРОТ!!  
  
БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ:  
Ну? Сам слыхал, меня сейчас того и гляди депортируют  
обратно в Хогвартс.  
  
ЗАКАРИ:  
ПОЛУЧАЙ, ФАШИСТ, ГРАНАТУ!!  
  
КАМБЕРБЕТЧ ПОЛУЧАЕТ ГРАНАТУ, ЗАКАРИ ПОЛУЧАЕТ ПАЙНА И ПЕГГА, КОРАБЛЬ СО СЛОМАННЫМ ДВИЖКОМ ПАДАЕТ НА ЗЕМЛЮ, КОРАБЛЬ С ПРАВЫМ РУЛЕМ ТОЖЕ.  
  
ТРОГАТЕЛЬНЫЙ МОМЕНТ  
МЕЖДУ ПАЙНОМ И КУИНТО.  
  
СЛЕШЕРЫ ЛИКУЮТ  
  
ТРУ ТРЕКЕРЫ ПОКИДАЮТ ЗАЛ.  
  
ВСЕ ЗАЦЕНИВАЮТ ЧЕЛКУ КАМБЕРБЕТЧА.  
  
ОСТАВШИЕСЯ В ЖИВЫХ ЛИЦА ВСЕХ ПОЛОВ ОБРАЩЕНЫ В КАМБЕРБИЧЕЗ.  
  
КАКИЕ-ТО СЦЕНЫ БЕЗ КАМБЕРБЕТЧА, НО ОНИ УЖЕ НИКОГО НЕ ВОЛНУЮТ.  
  
ВСЕ:  
НУ?!?! И ЭТО ВСЕ??!! БОЛЬШЕ НИКАКОГО КАМБЕРБЕТЧА?!?!! КАК ТАК???!  
  
АБРАМС:  
Ну ладно, ладно...  
  
ПОКАЗЫВАЮТ СПЯЩЕГО КАМБЕРБЕТЧА.  
  
ВСЕ:  
УИИИИИ БЕНЕДИКТ КАМБЕРБЕТЧ!!!  
О БОЖЕ, БОЖЕ!  
*заходятся в эйфории*  
  
ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО и КРИС ПАЙН:  
Будь проклят тот день...  
  
  
  
СТАНИСЛАВСКИЙ:  
АБРАМС, дай-ка мне номер этого КАМБЕРБЕТЧА. Хочу сказать ему одно слово.


End file.
